The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing thin films formed from an oxide or a nitride composed of a group of three or more elements.
In the semiconductor field of art, and in particular semiconductor component development, compounds formed from a group of three or more elements have very promising performance characteristics. For example, a thin film formed from a multi-element group compound having a Perovskite crystal structure of excellent ferroelectric properties, such as BaSrTiO.sub.3 (BST), can be used for a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) device, a ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM) device and a surface acoustic wave (SAW) device. Thus, much research is currently being conducted into methods for manufacturing a thin film structure comprised of a multi-element compound having excellent stoichiometry, crystallinity, uniformity and step coverage.
In order to obtain an acceptable thin film structure formed from a multi-element group compound, a method of manufacturing a thin film using a metal organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD) is typically required to obtain excellent step coverage, to control compound ratio, and to suppress radiation damage. In a surface kinetic regime, i.e., a region having a low deposition temperature, the MOCVD has excellent step coverage, but poor uniformity and poor layer stoichiometry. This is because the growth rate of each element in the multi-element group compound is very sensitive to the deposition temperature of the surface kinetic regime. Accordingly, it is very difficult to maintain the stoichiometric relationship required to complete composition of the various elements.
Further, in the surface kinetic regime, layer growth may occur in an environment wherein one or more precursor(s) are not completely decomposed. Thus, the possibility of contamination in the layer is quite high.